gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Black Parade
Welcome to the Black Parade is a song originally performed by My Chemical Romance from their 2006 album, The Black Parade. It was performed by New Directions in Rock the Halls as their closing group number. The performance was very similar to the a good chunk of group performances from Season 1 of Glee-- as it's lead by the original co-captains, Jaxon and Bella-- just like Finn and Rachel used to lead group numbers. Bella James and Jaxon Pierce had the only solos with New Directions singing the choruses, backing vocals, and harmonies. Lyrics Jaxon: When I was a young boy My father took me into the city To see a marching band He said, "Son when you grow up would you be the saviour of the broken the beaten and the damned? He said "Will you defeat them your demons, and all the non-believers the plans that they have made? "Because one day I'll leave you A phantom to lead you in the summer To join The Black Parade" New Directions: When I was a young boy My father took me into the city To see a marching band He said, "Son when you grow up would you be the saviour of the broken the beaten and the damned?" Bella: Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me And other times I feel like I should go Jaxon and Bella: And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets Bella: And when you're gone we want you all to know New Directions: We'll carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And in my heart I can't contain it The anthem won't explain it Bella: A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams Your misery and hate will kill us all Jaxon: So paint it black and take it back Let's shout it loud and clear Defiant to the end we hear the call New Directions: To carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches Jaxon: On and on we carry through the fears Jaxon and Bella: Ooh oh ohhhh Bella: Disappointed faces of your peers Jaxon and Bella: Ooh oh ohhhh Jaxon: Take a look at me cause I could not care at all New Directions: Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world will never take my heart Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part I won't explain or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar Give a cheer for all the broken Listen here, because it's who we are I'm just a man, I'm not a hero Just a boy, who had to sing this song I'm just a man, I'm not a hero Jaxon: I don't care New Directions: We'll carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches on Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world will never take my heart Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part Jaxon: We'll carry on New Directions: Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world will never take my heart Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part Bella: We'll carry on Videos Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Songs Category:Season Four Song